Of Honor, Courage and Everlasting Flames of Hope
by Natsu Dragneel-Salamander117
Summary: When an injured Female Spartan-IIII who has been chased down by ravenous Sangheili-like monsters encounters a Black armored Ultra Male Sangheili Clan Leader who saved REACH from a tyrant from his past with those who affiliated with him, they eventually form a friendship with one another as they fight their way through the fields of War...(This story tends to be a bit OOC)
1. OC Information

Known OC's that will be participating in the story from DeviantArt...

**_Full Name: _**Uhze 'Nostrom.

_**Nickname: **_Nova_(As of now in the L.A.C.) _Flame-Lotus_(Once called by that during the Human/Covenant War during an event on a Halo Ring.)_ Triangle_(Mostly by Tom XD.)_

**_Species/Race:_ **Elite/Sangheili.

_**Ship Name:**_ The Rising Flames.

**Ship Type: **Crimson Covenant Super Carrier.

_**Gender: **_Male.

**_Age:_** 35.

_**Height: **_8'9.

**Weight: **376 lbs.

_**Voice: **_Low vocal sound and pitch, with helmet it gives off a robotic tone mixed with his voice._(Somewhat close to TFS Piccolo)_.

_**Eye Colour: **_Crimson like Reptilian_(Once Gold when he was in the Covenant Army)_.

_**Skin Colour: **_Darkish Scaly-like hide.

_**Rank: **_UNSC Commander/L.A.C Leader/Previous Golden Zealot of the New Order.

**_Affiliation: _**L.A.C_(Legionary Alliance Clan), _UNSC and the Covenant Separatist.

_**Enemies:** _The Storm Covenant, The Dark Krosheets, The P.M.C, The Reborn Insurrectionist and Fleetmaster Kroudon 'Rogamee.

_**Most Preferred Weapon:**_

Large-Modified Incendiary Crimson Energy Sword that can cut through tough armor and shields.

Customized Pyrotechnic MA37 Assault Rifle with Flame Emblem

Modified-Red Bolt-Shot Covenant Carbine.

Red Stripe Promethean Vision-Scope Battle Rifle.

Tone blacked Scattershot Rifle with '_Burning Fury_' Insignia.

**_Armour/Powers and Talents:_**

**_Helmet:_** Ultra.

**_Visor:_** Crimson Red.

**_Chest Armor:_**Ultra_(Hologram Color replaced with red)_.

_**Right Shoulder Piece:**_Ultra.

_**Left Shoulder Piece:**_Ultra.

**_Gauntlet Armor Piece:_** Razor Clawed_(The exact same as the "Dragon Age 2 Champion Mage Armor Gauntlet)._

_**Leg Armors: **_Zealot_(Holographic Color replaced with red)_.

_**Primary Colour: **_Dark-Titanium.

_**Secondary Colour: **_Crimson Red.

**_Other details: _**Includes right hand built with a Gauntlet Crimsom Energy Shield and the left hand built with a Gauntlet Energy Dagger, Over shield system still operative. Shield system Class-7: Enough to hold off against a Wraith's Plasma Mortar, a Scorpion Tanks Round, Gauss Hog Shots and Sniper Shots.

_**Specialization: **_Talented in Close Quarter Combat, a Weaponry Expert of any Automatic, Semi-Automatic and Bladed weapons, Shipmaster of his own custom Covenant Super Carrier named "_The Rising Flames_" being their official home base and L.A.C Squad Leader of the Legionarre Squadron as well as its latest official Clan Leader after the death of the first one.

_**Powers or Abilities: **_Able to bend any Fire at his will and uses it towards his own advantage, powerful enough to burn through tough armor and shields.

**_Mental Response..._**

_**Personality: **_Is Reckless in battles, somewhat Arrogant and Stubborn, Short-Tempered at that point, but at the same time Honorable, Enthusiasm, Kind hearted, Sarcastic sometimes, Intelligent, Cunning and Noble.

_**Likes: **_Good Sword Fights and Fair punishment as well as visiting Angelica whenever he has time off of any business at the L.A.C.

**_Dislikes: _**Those who are blinded by lust for power and bring harm onto those who can't fight for themselves, dislikes the Flood and hate dislikes to ideals of the Prophets and haves a very VERY heavy grudge on Fleetmaster Kroudon 'Rogamee.

**_Personal Quote:_**

"_The decision's we choose for ourselves will ensure our Honor of making the right choice to ascend into something better..._"

"_To do what is right is to disobey a single false order that is wrong to ensure the safety of the innocent and their generations within them..._"

"_Onward to War my fellow Legionary's, into the shadowy pit we yet enter to face against our foes, My Flames shall burn brightly and shine our passage to our victory and to our freedom..._"

"_Never doubt your enemies on the face of battle for they are yet to be advance then ourselves..._"

"_There is no Honor for killing the innocent in war, only damnation and shame upon yourself awaits your fate into the afterlife..._"

**_Full Name:_** Rachel Auri.

**_Species/Race:_** Human.

**_Gender:_** Female.

_**Age:**_ 26.

_**Height:**_ 5'8.

_**Weight:**_ 130 lbs.

_**Voice: **(I'll leave that for you to figure out! ;p)_

**_Eye Colour:_** Ocean Blue Eyes.

**_Skin Colour:_** Fair skin(Somewhat Caucasian).  
_**  
Breast size:**_ Full C's.

_**Hair Color:**_ Short Black Hair.

_**Rank:** _Commander.

_**Affiliation: **_UNSC Militia_(Retired)_, SPARTAN-IIII Program.

_**Enemies:** _The Storm Covenant and The P.M.C.

**_Status: _**Active.

**_Most Preferred Weapon: _**

MA5D Assault Rifle with blood paint around the barrel of the rifle.

Sniper Rifle.

Beautiful Hazel-Green Energy Sword givin by Nova.

**_Armour:_**

**_Helmet:_** Scout Helmet.

_**Chest Armor/Breast Plate:**_ Pathfinder

**_Left Shoulder Piece:_ **EVA.

**_Right Shoulder Piece:_ **EVA.

**_Wrist Piece:_ **Oceanic.

**_Leg__ Protection:_ **Commando.

**_Utility:_ **UA/NXRA.

**_Visor:_ **Pioneer.

_**Primary Colour:**_ Medium Tone Steel.

**_Secondary Colour:_** Dark Blue.

_**Other details:**_ Spartan-4 Augmented, enhance sharp eyes for Sniping, Hydraulic speed, CQC Expert and Overshield Class 3.

**_Mental Response..._**

_**Specialization:**_ Specialized with long range weaponry and Stealth Recon strategist.

**_Personality: _**Honest, very caring, courageous, sometimes sarcastic, somewhat shy towards new faces, enjoys talks with friends and mostly enjoys hanging around with Uhze when alone.

**_Likes_**: To help those in need, protecting her homeworld against her enemies and likes to polish her weapons.

_**Dislikes:**_ Hates the act of those who want Humanity dead and people who look down on others as inferior beings.


	2. Ghost in the Forest

"_The Decisions that we choose for ourselves will ensure our honor of doing the right choice to ascend into something better..._" ~ **_L.A.C _****_Commander Uhze 'Nostrom._**

**_(Halo Legend Ghost of Reach OST)_**

In the year 2557, the UNSC Infinity now travels across the farthest reaches of the universe in search of any Forerunner Planets for decommission after the very current event of the Spartan known as the "_Master Chief_" who had been discovered on the '_Forward Unto Dawn_' while crash landing on a Forerunner Planet known as 'Requiem' had recently put an end to a crazed Forerunner War God "_Didact_" madness of turning all of Humanity into Promethean Soldiers, bringing peace towards Earth once more.

But even that wasn't enough as the Forerunners tyrannical legacy continued on to those who have learned of his existence. Not only are the Storm Covenants led by "_Jul 'Mdama_", aren't the only ones who seek to gain limitless power to claim dominance in the galaxy, another group led by a Human Warlord that goes by the name of "_Dalton_", who has supposedly been known to have been dead six-to seven years ago during the Human/Covenant War has somehow come back, and he's not alone.

Now he leads an army of his own, being leader of a Private Military Corporation or simply code named '_P.M.C_' who were equipped with modified Covenant Attachments to Human weaponry's and vehicles. As well as kidnapping any individual of all race as they conduct live experiments on turning them into blood thirsty killing machines from the standard '_P.M.C Sprinters_' to the '_P.M.C Crimson Guards_'. Making these religious pagans a high level threat to both Humanity and the rest of the Ex-Covenant Race's.

But even Dalton himself dares not to come near another yet more fearsome foe. A Foe that lead a secondary attack on Planet Reach in 2553 and ended in 2556. One Sangheili individual that went by the name of "_Kroudon 'Rogamee_" who was once a Fleetmaster to the Covenant Empire after he and a Shipmaster named "_Rahgath 'Rotom_" discovered the first Halo Ring before the Master Chief did when a group of Spartans and several marines and ODST's led by Squad Leader "Night Flash" as well as another Sangheili Shipmaster who led a great army of honored lances clad in pure white named "_Oosko 'Rotom_", Rahgath's older brother stood against him in his quest for using the Halo Ring.

He has been known to conduct augmentations to living Sangheili subjects who have volunteer over their own free will for their selfish needs of wanting to become Gods of this galaxy as they were turned into a more, efficient, emotionless, cold and deadly batch of warriors that even the latest Spartan-IIII Program are having difficulties to deal with that the Prometheans themselves. Highly equipped with reconfigured of both Forerunner and Covenant Techs, Weaponry and Vehicles that put Dalton's own into shame. A threat like this was almost too much for even the UNSC or the Covenant Separatist to pull off against.

When all hope seemed to have lost, a Clan of mercenaries of nearly all of the race factions took a stand against the Fleetmasters tranny and his army of soulless puppets. Leading the fight to them that eventually have been able to pull off as the Fleetmaster was left with no other choice but to abandon his campaign of gaining control over REACH, being the last time the would ever see him or his army.

When the war for REACH ended, no one for a long time has ever heard from the Clan who devoted their lives on saving REACH, until now when a certain Scout Spartan-IIII encounters the Sangheili Clan leader who would eventually change her entire life, forever...

_**(End of Halo Legend Ghost of Reach OST)**_

On a lushful green planet near Planet "_Doisac_" which was the home-world of the Jiralhanae or in other words Brutes, not inhabited by any-life other than P.M.C ships ascending from the clouds with Pelican Drop Ships deploying Troops and setting up bases, a Female Scout Spartan clad in Steel and Blue flit her blue eyes while she continued to lurk within the thick dense trees in the middle of the night with a Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel_(Reach Model)_ on her back and a MA5D Assault Rifle_(Halo 4 Model_) tainted in red in hand.

Viewing from a high vantage point while noticing P.M.C troops moving crates from one place to another while another began to patrol around the forest, unaware that they were being watched under the eyes of a Spartan-IIII who acted like a cunning predator, awaiting for the right moment to strike.

"So," One of the P.M.C Trooper wondered after continuing on with his rifle lowered. "What do you think we're doing on this planet anyway?"

The second P.M.C Trooper replied to the first. "Something about locating a Forerunner Cartographer that could help us know a lot better of how the Planets plates looks like, as well as any chance of finding more Forerunner weapons for our collection." He stated before chuckling.

"And for what reason would we need that, don't we already have enough Forerunner weapons in our storage already. What good would a Cartographer be to us?" The first retorted, causing the second to scuff.

"The f#ck should I know, I just came here to waste a few alien bastards. Now going around in a dense forest in the middle of my night." The second P.M.C Trooper said.

"Last time you tried to f#ck with aliens, you ended up having a group of grunts f#cking you up instead." The first snickered.

"Oh shut up." Muttered the second P.M.C Trooper.

"That reminds me, when exactly are you gonna ask that chick out back at the Fortress?" The first questioned the second.

"Nah, never would have worked between us given the fact that she talks to much," He paused for a bit, a clear seductive smirk emitting behind his mask. "And besides, woman are meant for one thing that I know, giving us food and having se-"

The P.M.C Trooper was apparently cut off by his Captain who bashed him with the butt of his Shotgun.

"Shut it you little f#ck! We're here on patrol, not talking about your damn life! You understand that you lip-dick shit bags!" The P.M.C Captain bellowed at his troops.

"Y-Yes sir..." They both stuttered in unison before getting back into the group.

As the P.M.C Squad made their way even deeper into the dense forest, Auri couldn't help but chuckle for a moment at the scene.

"Well, they just got b#tch slapped." She murmurs then eventually chuckles quietly to herself.

As day turns into night, Auri had a much more greater advantage of being able to blend well with the darkness around her as she made her way towards where those P.M.C troops were heading. As she made it towards the entrance of the Forerunner Cave like entrance, she could hear the sounds screams and guns firing as if there was a war going on in there.

The Spartan stays low and quickly makes her way over to the sound of the battle. After hours have passed, the fight had eventually gone silent. Leaving the Spartan to be curious of what has happened. So Auri sticks to the shadows as she investigates the battle, not wanting to be spotted if whoever started the battle was still hanging around wouldn't be friendly to her.

But what she found, left shivers run through her spine as blood was smeared all around the room with rounds of bullets sizzling on the ground. But what made things even more strange, was the fact that there were no signs of the P.M.C Troopers bodies anywhere in the room, only their blood and bullets were all that was left.

"What in the hell happened here?" She asks quietly as her AI Noesis kept track of the footage from her helmet cam. She keeps an eye on her motion tracker as she walks quietly through the battlefield.

All was silent, nothing was appearing on her motion tracker. Meaning that whatever that's been lurking as well as the P.M.C's must have killed each other in the process of the battle. Then slowly, her radar began to pick up something. The indicator labeled it as an unknown, all she could tell is that its close and it could be more. As she proceeded further, she could hear sounds of something like bones being crushed with flesh being teared off.

She feels her chest tighten in apprehension and her heart rate pick up as she inches over to the sound, staying as low and quiet as she possibly could. She forces herself to remind calm.

With enough confidence, she eventually came out of her hiding spot. Only, what she found had caused her eyes to grow wide in utter horror.

_**(Halo 2 Epilogue OST)**_

What stood in her path was an Elite, only problem was that his Elite was un-armored with Human blood smeared everywhere on it. Its skin was somewhat un-naturally pale than the usual brown or black colored race and several of its usual claws have extended to look more like talons to that of an eagle's own while its shoulders extended bulky sharp bones. And when it turned its head to Auri, its eyes were as black as the void with a Human heart still beating it its hand with blood dripping from its mandible.

It then gave out a low guttural growl at her, as if its discovered another victim as it give's out a screeching roar. Leaving Auri to whisper in complete horror. "Oh my god..."


	3. Fateful Encounter

_**(Two Steps From Hell - He Who Brings The Night)**_

The Spartan freezes in place, heart hammering against her chest as she aims her rifle at it.

"_Commander... Back away very slowly_," Noesis whispers. "_No sudden movements._" Auri backed off, but doesn't take her eyes away from the Elite-like monster.

As the Spartan continues to back away very slowly, a helmet rolled behind her as it made contact with her foot. With fast reflex, she turns around to see another one of these Elite-like monsters crawling down with the leg of a P.M.C dangling from its mandible like jaws as it drops it to the ground.

It was soon clear that her radar began to pick up more contacts and realizing that more were about to show up as the first one made its way slowly with its claws and teeth, even at the ending point of their mandibles were ready to strike at the Spartan.

Auri's eyes dart around, eying each of them warily. "Noesis, override the hydraulics on my suit. Something tells me I'm going to need to run fast."

"_Copy that._" The Female AI obeyed.

A green spark flashed over her entire armor. The Spartan-IV Commander had slowed her breathing gently with the adrenaline building up inside of her, whipping around the corner and leaping over one of the Elites-like monsters and sprinted back the way she came with particles of green leaving behind a trail. She would only get about three minutes of sprint before her suit overheated so she needed to make it out of the tunnel before the creatures could get her.

With a quick look of turning her head back to the creatures, and to her shock and horror they were gaining at her in high speed while roaring at her and crawling on all four on every side of the room that eventually turned even more narrow of where she came from. She just couldn't believe it, it was impossible for these things to come up at her, even at this speed.

"Shit... Shit... Shit...!" She mutters and opens up a COMM link to the Infinity. "Infinity! This is Commander Auri! I've come into contact with several unknown hostiles and require immediate evac, over!"

"This is the UNSC Infinity, what's going one down there!?" One of the Nav demanded through the mikes while hearing one of the creatures roarings.

"I have several unknown hostiles that resemble Sangheili hot on my trail," she replies dodging around a couple trees. "I need evac right now! My AI should have already sent you a bit footage that we managed to get. Please hurry."

"Evac's on their way, hold out for as long as you can!" The Nav replied back.

Little did she know that the evac would have to take a bit more longer than she had expected it to be as the pale creatures were too close on her trail with savage urges flowing in their eyes. And as she turned her head back towards the direction that she was heading to, an even larger creature of the same race had blocked her way to safe haven, this one looked much more bulkier than the more lesser of its brothers now slowing down their speed and had more bony horns sticking out of its back and the back of its head as it gave out a loud bellow that sent Auri flying and collapsing on her feet.

The Spartan lets out a string of profanity as her visor slams into the ground. She gets to her feet and hears a hiss of steam as her suit cools itself down.

"Damn it... Of all the things..." She mutters as she begins to run again. "Piss off you a##bags!" Auri yells over her shoulder, but they wouldn't listen as they continued to chase her down.

The larger beast of an Elite simply ignored her as well as it continued to swing its hulking arms at her. When she tried to make it out, several of the other creatures began to circle around her as if they were en-caging like a pack of wolves would do to a prey, forcing her to fight their larger brother in a one on one battle.

Her helmet swivels around as her grip on her sniper rifle tightens.

"Nav... How're we doing on that evac bird?" She asks over the COMM link, wariness and apprehension coloring her voice as she tenses for a fight.

"Almost there, ETA is just ab-" The Pilot was eventually cut off after being hit by mortars from a P.M.C base that must have spotted the aircraft.

"MAY-DAY, MAY-DAY!" The Pilot yelled through his helmet while his Pelican spinned around uncontrollably.

"Pilot, what's wrong!?" Auri asked out urgently.

"I'M UNDER HEAVY FIRE BY P.M.C ANTI-AIRCRAFTS CANNONS! I DON'T THINK I CA-" Once again the pilot was cut off after crashing towards a nearby mountain due to altitude malfunction. Meaning there was no survivors of ever surviving the crash.

_**(End of Two Steps From Hell - He Who Brings The Night)**_

Auri's eyes widen in shock after listening to the transmission. She soon turned her attention to the creatures in front of her as they began to emit growls of their own. "Well, so much for Plan A."

The larger Sangheili beast eventually lunged at her in raging speed while substance began to drool from its maws. Auri than ducked at the very last second, letting its forward momentum carry it past her. She eventually leapt onto the massive Elite-like monsters back and unsheathed her combat knife, ramming the blade into a spot behind its head as hard as she can.

However, the Spartan-IV's knife itself looked as if it wasn't even piercing through the monsters thick hide, leaving it even more angrier than ever as it gripped hold of her arm and tossed her towards a nearby tree.

She lets out a grunt of pain as she slams into the tree. Her shields flare and die down from the impact and she gets back up. "Well... See? You get a knife in the back of the head for chasing me, prick." She snaps in an angry tone.

The large Elite-like monster stared at her as it advance even further, gripping hold of her neck. She was beginning to lose most of her air that began escaping from her throat from the pressure being forced into the monsters clawed hand.

Stars explode behind her eyes as her hands clawed at the creature's arm. "Damn... it...!" Her eyes flit to its neck and she swings her right leg up with the knife balanced perfectly, throwing it towards her free hand as she grips hold of it real tight and rams the blade into its soft jugular as her vision blurs and darkens slightly.

The beast-like Sangheili eventually lets go of the Spartan instantly due to having the blade embedded to its neck as it moves around frantically with greenish blood oozing from both the neck and from its mouth as it continues to howl in pain. The Spartan hits the ground and gets up, coughing hard as she hurries away from the creatures as fast as she can.

Yet the lesser beastial Elites still continued to cut her off from her every path she made. It was like a game of cat and mouse as the massive Elite monster jumped over the other Elites and slammed Auri with an even harder force that her helmet disconnected from her armor, revealing her face to the fiends that now surround her with hunger in their eyes, awaiting for their larger brother to gain the first blood of the kill.

A trickle blood falls past her left eye as she gets up on one knee, assault rifle in hand. Her vision blurs for a moment from the collision and she shakes her head to clear the dizziness.

"Well... What the hell are you waiting for? I don't have all night." The Female Spartan hisses in a threatening tone.

It eventually replied with a bellowing roar, charging at Auri with all of its might. She eventually squeezes the trigger as multiple bullets began to pierce through the massive Elite, yet it was not enough to slow down the beast as it grabbed hold of the rifle.

Tossing it away on the side as it grips hold of Auri with one hand and pins her to the ground as she tried her best to wiggle her way out. But the creature pressed enough force that it left her totally immobilize as the monster examines the blood trickling on her left eye.

It eventually let out its long and disgusting serpentine tongue out of its mandible as it licks away the blood while tasting it.

"Oh gross, man!" She slams her fist into the side of its face and pulls her AR, firing several rounds into its chest. "At least buy me a drink first f#ck face!"

She then realized that the beast temper was at its limits. This time the force of the brutish Elites attack collided into her chest, causing her to gasp out for air as she collapses onto the ground. Completely disoriented from the blow as the Elite advances towards her and continued to slam her to the ground until she could no longer move.

Her hand twitches slightly as she goes to move away but winces from pain and instinctively curls in on herself. "God... damn it..."

The beasts head moves closer towards her neck, ready to tear out her throat while extending its tongue to lick the blood away before the teeth began to grow long and came closer to make contact towards her fair skin of her neck. But before it could even move closer to its weaken opponent, a flash of crimson flare blocked its path. Severing the arm that held her as she collapsed onto the ground with the monster bellowing in great pain.

As she looks closely towards her savior, she then realize that it was another Sangheili that wasn't as savage or unarmored, an Ultra by the look of his armor, although there were many differences.

His armor was much darker and featured a touch of red than the traditional pure white, and several of the lights on the armor, even the visors, glowed a deathly red hue that gave him an intimidating look. And then there was his Energy Sword, coated in crimson that sparked like flame, the kind of blade often given to Special Operations warriors and a modified Assault Rifle tone black and red with a fire emblem on it, that alone told her this Elite was in fact a very fearsome and deadly fighter.

_**(Halo Legends Remembrance OST)**_

"Heh, and people on my home-world wonder, why I've always hated your disgusting kind Vorahkheili." The newcomer said with a low, growl and threatening tone towards the hording monsters.


	4. One Hefty Night

_**(Halo Legends Machine and Might)**_

As the dead of night loomed over the Planet occupied by all manner of intense battles, the massive beast to which the Sangheili's of Sangheilio's refereed as a Tank Vorahkheili had eventually gotten back on its feet with its left arm missing and green blood still oozing as the other Vorahkheili's continue to screech and roar with the Tank Vorahkheili bellowing at the its new opponent.

Auri was a bit tense at the newcomer, not sure whether to trust this person as she takes her fighting stance. Although, her legs eventually collapsed onto the ground due to exhaustion of her battle with the monster.

"I'd stay down if I were you Spartan. Your too injured to be fighting at this state against these savages. It'll be best if you leave these rodents to me. I'll be glad to get a few paybacks for ya heheh." The Sangheili Ultra clad in black and red chuckled.

It was almost strange for Auri to hear a Sangheili talk this way...with a bellow emitting from the Tank Vorahkheili, a few of the lesser Vorahkheili's charged at the newcomer and the injured Spartan. Only to be shot down by the newcomers MA37 Customized Assault Rifle while being set on fire that burnt them off into ashes by each round made of Incendiary shots, a weak point for Vorahkheili since their skins are sensitive to the very sun and are known to have been nocturnal.

An easy task for the Ultra clad in black and red to handle...

She doesn't reply but watches him take several more of the lesser Vorahkheili's down. "How... in the hell...?" She murmurs and reaches over to grab her helmet that was laying nearby.

As the Spartan Commander crawled her way towards the very missing helmet to her full set armor, one of the lesser Vorahkheili's who had been ordered by the larger beast had eventually sprinted its way towards Auri who eyes were wide that the creature leapt high and tried to pounce on her like a tiger would do in midst of hunting, but in a matter of seconds its very head was eventually severed from its body while being sent to the air due to have been slashed right off from the edge of the Ultra's Crimson Energy Sword who's blade began to dance like fire.

_**(End of Halo Legends Machine and Might)**_

"Didn't I say stay put lady, or do you have the habit of not listening to those trying to save you?" The newcomer questioned the Spartan's action.

She gives the new Sangheili a wary look. "Well... Forgive me... if I don't just automatically trust you... I mean, thank you for the help but..."

"We can talk about this later when we get you somewhere safe, but first-" He paused for a moment, deploying a glowing orange like bubble shield that acted like fire as well. One of the Vorahkheili leapt towards the flame like bubble shield, only to have its entire body and bone structure be reduce to mere ashes after getting to close to it.

"This will keep the bastards at bay if they get the idea of attacking you, feel free to watch the fight. Otherwise get some rest, you'll need it once this is all over." The Elite said, turning his attention to the hording Vorahkheili's.

"... Alright..." She props herself up against a tree. "Well... this was... certainly unexpected." A lance of pain shoots through her and the Spartan flinches.

"_We're going to need you medical attention soon,_" Comes her AI's voice from her helmet. "_You could have easily sustained internal bleeding._"

"I know... Damn... it..." She spoke weakly after cringing.

_**(Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Hot Wind Blowing)**_

The Elite clad in black and red, whose crimson visors had begun to scan the amount of enemies around his position now stands there in his combat stance against the hording group, keeping the Vorahkheili's away from the injured Spartan for as long as possible. Quietly giving out a low growl to the group of savage beasts, his weapons raised up in defense.

"Now that she's in a safe haven, then there's no reason for me to hold back. Heheh, I hope you abominations are ready. Because the Flame-Lotus is about to reduce you all to ashes!" He roared while charging at the Vorahkheili's with Sword at hand and the Modified Assault Rifle in the other.

Two lesser Vorahks charged in front of the Ultra, but one of them ended up being slashed down in the middle while the other was lit on fire from the Incendiary rounds from the Assault Rifle while round-housing another that caused its neck to snap from the force and piercing another Vorahk in the chest while lifting it into the air and tossing it away.

Then more came closer in a group, the Ultra soon crouches down with one hand to the ground as his armor began to lit itself on fire that causes the Vorahks to pause for a moment. Then a flash of blaze annihilated the Vorahks who were too close, causing the Sangheili to stand over a charred body of one of the Vorahks.

Clearing a whole group of them without any effort like it was all to mundane to the Sangheili. Auri watched and spectated at just how fast and agile yet strong and skilled he had with the two weapons in hand. Just then, the Vorahks had all charged at the one Elite, but then with a quick and accurate strike they have all been sliced in half from the Blade with one slash that caused their upper bodies to slid off slowly until hitting the floor.

All that was left was himself and the Tank Vorahkheili as the two began to circle around one another with blades and claws coming face to face.

"So I take it your the one who did that much damage from the Spartan. Your kind must be getting much more sloppier if you'd allow yourself to be beaten by a Spartan, and a female at that point heheh." The Elite smirked behind his mask while chuckling, causing the monster to grow enrage.

"What in the... hell is that supposed to... mean?" The Spartan replies in annoyance with a tick sign popping over her head. "Females can fight... just as well a male can. We're not... damsels in distress."

"Well excuse my scaly Alien-ass here, but I just saved you from being eaten alive by these freaks, so you could at least show me a little gratitude!" The Sangheili raised his hands comically annoyed with his arms flaying around with a tick sign on his head as well.

Auri shakes her head. "Yeah... yeah yeah. Whatever you say." She chuckled softly.

The Ultra sighs, turning his attention to the hulking Elite that charged forwards at the Elite with high speed. Auri was a bit stun to realize that his placed his sword and rifle away. Raising his gauntlet while extending his razor clawed talons at the Tank Vorahkheili.

"It's you and me ugly and besides, I'd like to do things fair," He paused for a moment, coming at the enemy at blind speed as the Tank Vorahkheili did the same. "BY FACING YOU CLAWS TO CLAW!"

"Oh... crap..." She mutters shockingly.

Auri stared at the intense fight in awe, seeing how the razor clawed fingers tug deep into the Vorahkheili's back as the monster screeches in pain while trying to reach for the Elite. The Ultra soon jumped over the beasts which confuses it for the time being as it looks desperately of searching for its rival, until getting a boot to the face, causing several of its teeth to shatter from the blow and sent it flying to a nearby tree that causes it to collapse.

The creature than burst out, completely enrage while train to regain its composure, but the battle had finally ended after the Ultra's talons dug deep into the Vorahkheili jugular and soon tore out with the vertebrate and the head in his hand with green blood soaked on his armor as he lets the vertebrate fall to the ground with the head twitching slowly until accepting death.

_**(End of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Hot Wind Blowing)**_

"Heh, that was fun." The Sangheili grinned behind his helmet.

Her eyebrows rise up. "Damn... That was... quite a fight..."

The Ultra eventually proceeds closer to the wounded Spartan with the Inferno-Dome completely deactivated after the fight with him and the Tank Vorahkheili. What he didn't come to realize was the fact that she had been bleeding the whole time during the intense fighting, seeing the waist of her armor leaking out a few drops of her blood.

"Damn it, hang in there Spartan. I'm going to have to carry you to my Phantom and get aboard the Infinity. I am not going to allow you to die here in this hell of a planet." The tone from the Elite who's tone was vicious was now replaced with one filled with so much concern.

"Hell... This is going to hurt isn't it?" She exhales and looks back up at him. "I figured if you wanted me dead, you wouldn't have helped me... back there... Let's... let's get moving..."

Without wasting anytime, the Elite eventually carries her bridal style as they made their through the dense forest. Auri felt a bit awkward being hold in this position, especially that being of an Elite while ignoring the main fact of her condition. All she could do was not stopping of always staring at those red visors flashing.

But the pain soon came back towards her wound. Auri grits her teeth at the swaying motion as he walked and the gripped tightly on the rim of her helmet while her other hand hand tightens a bit on the Sangheili's arm. Her vision blurs a bit due to having loss a less amount of her blood.

"We're almost there, just hang on a little more. I promise to you that you'll make it through this." The Elite said, hastening his speed.

"I... know... It'll take a lot... more than those... bastards back there to knock me down." She jokes and winces.

Just as the Elite continues further through the forest, screeches and roars were heard from behind their backs.

"You might wanna save that joke when we get somewhere safe." He chuckles nervously.

"Don't tell me... there's more of them?" She lets out an annoyed sigh. "Crap... Sorry about this..."

"Don't be, you've manage to have hold on this long. Consider it as your luck of living through tough conditions." He chuckles in an attempt in cheering up the Spartan, which tends to be working find after seeing her grinning while ignoring the pain yet again.

Until it was cut short after several lesser Vorahkheili's have spotted them and began to persue them with great numbers while charging at them in all four.

"Hold on tight!" The Elite said, sprinting even faster with the Vorahkheili's charging at them.

The Spartan clenches her jaw against jarring motion. "Yeah... I am."

One Vorahkheili tried to jump onward the Elites back, after being kicked in the jaw and was sent flying back to the Vorahkheili's. He then jumped high into the trees where he could blend with the dark.

But even that wasn't enough as the creatures continued to find them very easy. But when they're luck was about to re-kindle, in a matter of minutes of running away has the Elites Phantom appeared with one being a Spartan operating the left turret and the other a Sangheili operating the right as they lit an assault on the horde of Vorahkheili's.

"Haha! You want some you ugly bastards! Well come gets some!" The Spartan on the turret yelled out while gunning down a few more lesser Vorahkheili's.

"There's our ride, here we GO!" The Elite yelled out after jumping into the Phantom after landing perfectly with the Spartan in his arm in safe condition.

"The Commanders is aboard, ascend us away from here!" The Elite Major clad in Black and Red demanded.

"Roger that! Taking off immediately!" A Human pilot replied as they began to hover away from the hording Vorahkheili's who were trying to get aboard, but eventually failed as the Phantom made its way out of the forest field and headed straight into the clouds, not wanting to be spotted by any of the P.M.C's Anti-Air Cannons.

Auri glances around the inside of the drop ship, looking at each member. "Well... this has turned into... an interesting night."

"That would night worth not remembering. However do remind me to buy you a beer as a token of appreciation for holding out this long." The Elite grinned playfully behind his helmet.

"Never...did thought you Elites had...humor." The Spartan smirked in a playful matter.

"Only a few of us do, after learning so much of your culture had this made several of my kind act like one of your own," The Ultra said while narrowing his eyes at the Spartan in his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Like... hell. They really did not... want me to leave. Damn groupies," She mutters and grimaces again.

"Hmm..." The Elite replied. Although he did feel a hint of guilt weigh over him for seeing in her this state. "I'm sorry I didn't come to your aid in time."

The Spartan manages a smile to cheer up the Sangheili. "Hey, at least... you got to me before they could... finish me off." She grimaces and reaches around her helmet to remove the AI chip from the port in the back of her head and kept it well held in her hand.

Right when the Elite was about to reply, the Pilot had informed the Ultra that the UNSC Infinity was visible on sight and were about to descend upon in.

"Sir, I've got contact on the UNSC Infinity! We should be there in a few minutes." The Pilot informed the Ultra.

"Good." He said softly.

Auri turns her head over in the pilot's direction and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Okay... Good..." she says quietly. Her vision blurs again and she blinks to clear it when she slowly blacks out from the pain, her helmet falling out of her other hand and clanks to the ground.

The Sangheili's heart nearly stopped as if he had just had a heart attack. He then presses his head towards the Spartans chest to hear any signs of live. There a a few healthy beats but it was lowering by every minute, causing the Elite to panic.

"Damn it, she's starting to lose her focus! Pilot!" The Elite called out to the Pilot.

"Yes sir!" The Pilot replied.

"Get us on Infinity fast! She needs medical condition immediately!" The Elite said with a tensing tone.

"Affirmative! The rides gonna be a bit bumpy so hold on tight." The Pilot stated, tilting the Phantom from left to right until finally making close contact with the Infinity.

"L.A.C Phantom to UNSC Infinity do you copy, do you copy!?" The Pilot requested any Nav to speak up.

On the brig of the UNSC Infinity, one of the Nav staffs-man caught hold of the static going through the radio log and complied.

"This is the UNSC Infinity, state whatever purpose you have for trying to aboard this ship!? If you do not comply we will fire at will!" The Nav said, watching some of the Mac Cannons pointing right at the Phantom clad in black and red.

"Sir, we've got one of your friendlies bleeding from a fight in our Phantom, all we request is to at least drop her off to the ship and then we take our leave." The Pilot replied.

Before the Nav could compute, Commander Lasky had just stepped in after hearing one of his Soldiers were aboard the Phantom.

"Easy there, they don't look like the type to be attacking us..." Lasky said before placing a hand on the Nav's shoulder.

"Now lets see what they want from us...*Ahem* This is Captain Lasky of the UNSC Infinity, you state that you have one of my crew-mate on your Phantom?" Lasky questioned the pilot.

"Yes sir, she's bleeding pretty badly in here after having a fight with those Vorahkheili's, damn things nerely almost killed her in the process. We request medical procedures and docking clearance for boarding on Infinity." The Pilot answered.

"And how do I know that you won't try to take over this ship. As far as I can tell I am fully aware that this Planet is populated with enemy P.M.C patrolling strike forces." Lasky said with a suspicious tone.

"And with all do respect Captain, if you don't let us have access on this ship. I can't tell if your Spartan here is gonna make it in time due for loosing too much of her blood." The Pilot barked back.

Lasky felt decisions weigh over him, not sure whether is is a sneak attack by the P.M.C's or if what they say is true about one of his own is dying on that Phantom.

"...Let 'em in." Lasky muttered.

"Sir, are you certain about this?" The Nav and several others questioned Lasky's action.

He soon turned his attention back at them. "Don't need to say this twice folks, I said let 'em in." Lasky said with a stern tone.

Eventually Commander Palmer joined in.

"You heard the man, get that Phantom aboard, I don't care if its P.M.C or Storm Covenants. If what he's saying is true then that means one of my Spartans is fighting for their life god damn it." She yelled out.

"Yes Commander," The Nav said, turning his attention to the console. "L.A.C Phantom, you have clearance to dock in Infinity do you copy!"

"Understood, thank you for your cooperation." The Pilot said after cutting the communication off, setting the Phantom to auto pilot and moving in the back door of the Phantom where the other-side had the others.

"Commander, we've got a green light to enter Infinity!" The Pilot stated.

"Good, you three will stay aboard the Phantom. I'll escort the Spartan to the Medical bay." The Elite finished.

Auri still disoriented, but watched carefully as the Phantom passed through the Energy Shields from Infinity and landed safely on the docks where a few Marines, ODST's and even Spartan-III's watched warily of what's inside of the Phantom.

"You think there's some Storm Covies or P.M.C's crawling around in that Phantom?" One of the ODST's wondered.

"Nah man, that Phantom's clad in black and red. And as far as I know Storm Covies never really did like any other colors besides purple and the fact that P.M.C's only use Covenant Weaponry's and Vehicles, nothing on them says that they use Aircraft's based on Covenant." The other ODST answered.

"One way to find out whenever they decide to show themselves." A Spartan said with a Shotgun still in hand, ready to shoot down what ever was inside the Phantom.

Meanwhile inside the Phantom, the Elite carrying the Spartan eventually exited out with the Vorahkheili and the Spartans own blood smeared around his armor as he examines the room around him.

Seeing as several of the Marines raised their weapons up at the Ultra.

"That's far enough Split-Jaw." One of the Marines said with authority.

"Heh, and here I thought Speciesism ended. I suppose that's out of the question for the time being." The Elite chuckled.

"You stay right where you are and maybe we won't have to feed you some Uranium rounds to the face." The other Marine warned with an female ODST besides him with a Silencer SMG pointed at him.

"You'll need more than guns and Spartans to kill me Human, much more. And besides, would you dare kill her too in the process?" The Elite wondered.

Several of the Human's began to hesitate for a bit.

"We can't have that now can we?" A voice echoed out through the ship.

Everyone, minus the Elite and Spartan in his hand turned their attention to the source of the voice as Captain Lasky accompanied by Spartan Palmer.

"You can lower your weapons down gentlemen. I'll take care of this." He said as the soldiers lowered their weapons.

Noesis soon zipped out of her chip still in her Spartan's hand as her avatar self tripled in size until she stood about five feet tall. The AI had taken form of a young female in a long floor length dark green dress with short sleeves. Her green white hair reaches her waist with light green skin.

"Evening Noesis," Lasky greeted the AI. "Wanna tell me whats been going on down there?"

"_Captain Lasky?_" She says. "_I can vouch for this Sangheili. If he had wanted the commander and myself dead he would not have intervened and saved us back there. We need to get to the medical bay immediately. She's sustained heavy damage from the fight._"

The Captain simply stared at the AI for a moment of silence, until turning his gaze at the Black-armored Ultra with deathly red visors who eventually caught hold of the Captains attention.

"Very well...you may proceed to the medical bay." The Captain declared, seeing as the others began to make way for the Elite.

"Thanks you Captain." The Elite said, walking pass the Captain with the Spartan in her hands before hearing the Captains reply.

"I should be thanking you Sangheili, you got one of my soldiers out of their alive, that I'm grateful..." The Captain said as he watches the Elite following one of the medical officers to the Medical Bay.

"You know for an Elite, he's not half bad to be saving a Spartan." Palmer gestured sarcastically.

"Not just any Elite. An eight foot tall walking L.A.C war machine at that point. Never thought I'd actually see one of them in person ever again." The Captain replied.

"Its almost as if you've known something about these guys." Palmer asked.

"I've heard rumors back at Earth, at first they started off as a Human mercenary group. But they eventually began recruiting Covenant and UNSC soldiers of both Marines and ODST's, including Spartan-III's and II's that were left to die or branded as traitors and heretics, hell even stranded on desolated Planets. As far as I know in comparison, we're just normal Cops patrolling around the Galaxy while they're like the SWATS who do the more suicidal jobs that none of our own were able to accomplish." The Captain stated that causes Palmer to raise an eyebrow

DeMarco with Majestic Team thought otherwise.

"Meh, he doesn't look that tough to me. Five bucks says that I can take him out in five minutes." DeMarco said with a cocky expression.

"Don't pull your hopes up high DeMarco, I've also heard of these guys before and they aren't the type that you should be messing with. Especially that one right there that's carrying Auri." Thorne intervened.

"So, what's so special about these L.A.C guys?" DeMarco said.

"If you haven't notice, they're the ones who held off against the attack pulled off by a Fleetmaster that call's himself Kroudon. Son of a b#tch is thre-no...ten times worser than that bastard Jul 'Mdama. Nearly wiped out all of the UNSC personnel's and Ships orbiting around the planet in less that two hours. Something like that was impossible for Jul 'Mdama or any of his Storm Covenant were never able to pull off." Thorne stated.

DeMarco simply huffed in reply while making his way to the training room while the others of Majestic Team remained as they watched the towering Elite pass through the groups of Marines and ODST's as well as Spartans. After a few moments everyone, including Lasky and Palmer returned back to their posts. Leaving the armored Sangheili to venture further in Infinity with the injured Spartan and her A.I leading the way.


	5. Getting to know each other

Noesis, still in a full size avatar form led the Elite Ultra quietly as they made their way to the med bay that was not far from their postions. The AI soon looked over at the unconscious Spartan, who seemed rather peaceful.

"Thank you," She says at length. "For getting us both out of there. We owe you."

"Just doing what's right." The Elite quietly replies to the AI.

"I know but I still appreciate it. What were those creatures back there?" The AI wondered.

"Their known as Vorahkheili's." The Elite answered the AI's question.

"Hm... I've... never heard of them. They looked to be... Sangheili in appearance. Do you have any idea why they were there?" Questioned Noesis.

"Even I'm surprise that they're here. Last I've heard of them was that they've been wiped out after we've made an Alliance with the Covenant." The Ultra stated.

"Really? Hm... Their presence signals that something is definitely up and whatever it may be... it isn't good." She stuttered softly.

"Indeed." The Elite mutters softly.

"Once the commander is well enough, would you mind if we helped you and your team investigate areas where those creatures have been spotted? I mean... I understand this sort of request may sound strange but I know she'd want to find out why they were there." The AI pleaded calmly for the Sangheili's approval.

"I will be glad to have along the trip." The Elite said warmly while approving the AI's request.

Noesis smiles. "I'll notify you then when she's healed... Unless you plan on staying aboard the Infinity for a bit?"

"My men won't be staying." He stated.

A puzzled look crosses the AI's face. "And you will? If I may ask, why?"

He soon glances at the Spartan in his arm silently after replying. "This Spartan...reminds that of another that I've known for a long time."

Her expression softens a bit. "Really? Who?"

The Elite stood there and was somewhat frozen, completely silent as if mentioning would wound him.

The AI stops mid step. "My apologies... It was rude for me to ask."

"Its all right..." The Elite murmured.

Noesis nods. "Come. We're nearly to the medical ward."

"Understood." The Elite said as he followed the AI's directions.

By minutes they had finally made to the med bay with a few mechs operating on their own and Doctors coat in white outfits on stand by to assist the injured with one spot completely for for the wounded Spartan.

"Here we are." Noesis said.

The large Elite clad in black then gently places the Female Spartan on the narrow bed, then the doctors quickly began remove the Spartan's armor down to her biolayer and got to work on her, by using a laser cutter to remove her biolayer. The Elite stands by the entrance, not wanting to invade the Spartans privacy as doctors stabilized her and transfered her over to another room.

The Black Ultra stands by the entrance of the new room that the Spartan was placed in. Keeping an eye out against any suspicion of any individuals that'll come by while the Doctors and Nurse continue to aid the Spartans healing, hearing the them chattering in the room that did not caught his interest.

Day by day, he would visit the Spartans quarters with Noesis by his side they awaited for the Female Spartans awakening from the exhaustion. Always standing near the entrance with the burden of fulfilling his promise to the Spartan he's made after their first encounter with the Vorahkheili's and the time they got to know a little bit of each other.

The only thing that did caught his attention was the fact that several of the UNSC Marines and ODST's began spying on him as if they didn't trust him fully. Although he couldn't blame them for feeling that way since it hasn't been common for an Elite like himself to be stepping foot in a ship crowding with Humans.

So he tended to ignore them, sliding down on the wall and lowering his head down as an attempt to fall asleed until someone would awaken him from his slumber. As hours passed on, with in the large Elites mind. He begins to have the same, dark, disturbing and terrifying nightmares again. But this one was by far the only one that haunt as a shadowy figure comes visibly on sight with remains of fallen soldiers and kebabed woman and children with the figure coming even closer.

His eyes grew wider of realizing it was he himself who was standing on the pile of corpses, with a Rifle in hand and flames burning in the background. Seeing as many of his once fellow comrades had fallen by his dark self.

Upon that, he begins to hear voices echoing around the figure, voices that were able to send horrific chills up to his spine as ghostly figures floated around the dark version of himself.

"**_Ccccoooowwwaaaarrrrdddd..._**" The first whispered deviously.

"_**Ddddiiiissssggggrrrraaaacccceeee...**_" The second slithered its way around.

"_**Diiissspppiiicccaaaabbble...**_" And so did the third.

"_**Tttrrraaaiiitttorrr...**_" Another whispered venomously.

"**_Coward...coward...coward..._**" Another spoke with a more ghostly tone.

"**_Lllleet your nnnatureee take ovvverrrr..._**" Another spoke devilly.

"_**Dddeeeccceeeppptttiiiooonnn...**_" Another said while devouring a remain.

"Shut up..SHUT UP!" The Elite demanded while covering the sides of his muzzle, trying to shut out the dark voice whispering into his mind.

"**_Ssssuuuffffeeerrr..._**" One of the ghostly figures whispered into his ears.

"BEGON!" The Elite clawed the ghostly figure away.

"**_Tttrrraaaiitttooorrr..._**" The ghostly figure spoke with a ghoulish sound.

"_**Baaassstttaaarrrddd...**_" And so did another.

"**_Hhheeerrreeesssyyy..._**" One of the figures that resembled much like an Elite spoke deathly.

"_**Killer of all who stands in your wayyy...**_"

"**_Tttrrreeeaaasssooonnnssssss..._**"

"_**Kill...Kill...KILL...**_"

"_**Sssufffeerr...**_"

"_**Tttrrraaiiitoorrr...**_"

"**_Cccowwaaarrrddd..._**"

"_**Weeaaakkk...**_"

"**_Puuunnyyy..._**"

"**_Infffeeerrriiiooor..._**"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The Elite roared, gripping hold of his Rebellious Spark, shooting down the dark figure of himself.

By the time he had turn his back around, his heart had immediately froze when his dark figure was staring right at him with fire burning out of the visors and mandibles wiggling evilly at him with a demonic voice over his own with a thousand more voices joined into one that left the Ultra's mind blank.

"_**MURDERER!**_" The dark figure bellowed.

"_AHHHHHHHH_!" The Elite eventually shot out from his dream, having sweating bullets from the horrific nightmare that he's had while panting heavily.

"Aw, shit." The Elite muttered.

Auri had woken up and was a bit groggy from the anesthesia when she heard the Sangheili. She grimaces and sits up in her bed making the sheets crinkle and watches him.

"Bad... dream?" She asks in a soft hoarse voice.

"Yeah...as most humans would say when their in this stake, guess you just can't escape from your past." He murmured silently, rubbing the back of his neck.

The Spartan nods. "Yeah... Sometimes you can't. I know how you feel." She rubs her neck, arm covered in bandages, and winces when she realizes the area there was still tender. "How long have you been here?"

"From what I can tell, I'd say I've been here for 6 days." He replied to the Spartan-IV.

"Seriously?" Auri asks, sounding surprised. "I hope I don't sound rude in asking this but... why? I figured you would've already left with your team by now."

"My strike team are already dealing with the Vorahkheili's as we speak. You and I on the other hand are about to breach through a P.M.C fortress." The Elite stated.

"When?" She asks, sitting up fully and runs a hand through her short black hair. The Elite, secretly caught hold of her scent from the moment when she moved her hair. The smell was somewhat soothing, but he tried his best to resist to sniff more without bringing up any awkwardness between him and the Human.

"It may be a little while before I can join you considering the fact that I practically had my ass handed to me." She lets out a short laugh.

"Ah, don't feel bad about it. Least you lasted longer than those damnable P.M.C bastards." The Elite grinned playfully.

The Spartan smiles. "Yeah... It was still pretty brutal though. I honestly hadn't expected to run into anything like them. Thanks again for getting me out of there. I owe you one."

"Your Welcome." The Elite gestures with his mandibles formed into a warm smile behind his helmet. "As a matter of fact, follow me to the training room, I think that this will be the start of your first lesson." The Black Ultra stated while walking down the hallway, causing Auri to raise an eyebrow at the Elite who too followed him.

The Spartan blinks at him. "Wait... Now? I... don't know what use I'll be to you right now. Give me a week or two and then I probably will but now? I'll just be hobbling all over the place."

"Very well, if you need me. You can find me in the training room whenever your ready." The Elite calmly said, making his way into the training room on his own.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" She pushes back the sheets and changes quickly into a shirt and sweats, wincing a little as her bandages pull at her skin. She hurries out of the hospital room and catches up with him, before accidentally tripping.

But she felt not the cold floor, but the warm embrace of the armored Sangheili who supported her on standing back up. The redness on her face was faint, but luckily for her the Elite had not notice it.

"Heh, gods bless me for having fast reflex," The Elite laughs nervously, then changes his expression to a more concerned look behind his helmet. "So what is it you would want to tell me that'll bring you out here all bruised and injured?"

"I can walk, I just probably can't fight right at this second. You've gotten my curiosity piqued." Auri murmurs weakly with a playful grin on her face.

This action caused the armored Elite to be somewhat shock and surprise, hearing someone finding an interest in him. Especially coming from a Human at that point, something about this Spartan brought backs hints of something that was...somewhat all too familiar.

Even so, the Elite eventually grinned behind his helmet. "I'm glad you feel that way. Shall we proceed to the training room." The Elite asked the young Spartan.

Auri gives him a half grin. "Sure. Let's get going." She pauses for a moment. "So... What exactly will you be showing me?"

"To show you how to fight against a Vorahkheili..." The Elite stated.

The Four nods. "That will definitely be useful whenever we encounter them again."

"When facing the lesser Vorahkheili's, be sure to be equipped with a few flash bangs. That alone is enough to burn out their own eyes," The Elite explained and continued onward. "Another thing you should know about is for aiming for their jugulars or their abdomen or even their foreheads, those parts are much more composed to be more fleshy than hard bone."

"I noticed the jugular hit when the one that was holding me by the next dropped me when I struck it in the neck. Anything else I need to know?"

"Their quite flammable as well..." The Ultra smirks behind his helmet.

"I see. That's why you deployed that shield." She recalled while memorizing the shield that reacted like that of fire.

"And its a good thing you didn't exit out. Otherwise you would have ended up like them." The Ultra sheepishly admits with one arm rubbing the back of his neck.

Her eyebrows rise up and she lets out a nervous laugh.

"Well then... Glad I didn't." She smiles a little.

"And of course you've had your first encounter with the Vorahkheili Tank." The Elites tone begins to tense up a bit.

Her blue eyes narrow a fraction at his change of tone. "Yeah... He was a pretty heavy hitter. You did pretty damned well out there against them. That was really impressive."

"Even so...it frightens me as well." A bit of fear was noticeable in the Elites voice.

"Can't exactly say I blame you. Being surrounded by those... things was... terrifying." She shakes her head.

"I appreciate your concern," He paused, tilting his head away. "But its not them that I'm afraid of ..." The Elite muttered.

Auri gives him a look. "What are you afraid of?" She asks.

"Its what I've become, I wasn't always that strong in my times you know." He finished, tilting his head down in shame.

The Spartan's eyes narrow slightly as she watches him. "What happened?"

"I was...shot, by the back of my head from a Needler after turning my back against my own people and gods for just questioning my about my false faith..." The Ultra muttered in defeat.

Her eyes widen and her mouth opens slightly. "My god... So... how're you... here?"

"If it weren't for Dekard and his mercenary clan being able to find me, I would have been dead a long time ago..." The Elite recalled.

The Spartan's eyes search the Elite's visor. "You were very lucky. What did they...? How did you survive?"

"I ended up being placed in a custom made Ranger Suit that kept me alive for sometimes, only problem was that I couldn't speak until the BioGel inside my armor was dissolved and absorbed in my skin. I was so close to meeting death, yet he let me go just like that." The Ultra continued to explain his history.

The Spartan stayed quiet as she listened to the Ultra and looked down the hall as they continued to walk. She then shook her head a bit.

"As soon as I was on my feet, I felt different in every-way. I later on realized the very vertebrate of my entire neck was suddenly replaced with a cybernetic replica." He explained furthermore.

Her eyes flit over to him. "Damn... That is... Wow."

"It allowed me having access toward vehicle control, environment readings, known locations, internal coms, weapon readings, targeting systems, history log, library of all known locations around the galaxy, blood pressure as well as being able to identify any unknown files and profiles from anyone or anything, all that and much more were all shoved into my head." His gauntlet fist tightens.

"I can imagine it was overwhelming at first... How... long ago did this happen?" She wondered.

"Five years after the Human Covenant War...I've had to wait that long for a miracle to save me on that Life Pod with a Needler's shard embedded to the back of my head. And to make things even more difficult for me to live in a normal life is because of this," He growled softly, raising his left land as it was slowly encased in flames.

The Spartan turns her head and watches his hand spark with fire. "And here I thought I've seen everything."

"This is the reason why I fear myself, because I fear that I'll eventually lose control over my abilities. That I'll end up turning into something I wish not to become...a monster..." He said, dissolving the from from his hand as he stares at it for a moment as smoke was all that remained.

"Hey, as long as you remain confident and strong in your abilities, you'll be fine. You won't lose control." Auri assured.

"I know, but how do you expect me to gain the trusts of gazillion lives if they too would end up fear my because of my abilities. And I don't blame them for feeling that way. After all, I'm not sure I'm still even worthy of calling myself a Sangheili..." The Ultra retorted with a defeated sigh.

"Gaining other people's trust will be difficult. They will be afraid at first and some won't want to stick around to understand you. But those that do... Those are the ones who will stand by you and support you. And hell, from what I've seen and heard from you... you deserve to be called Sangheili. The shit you've done and been put through would've broken anyone else but here you are, standing strong." She said proudly, in an attempting in comforting the Sangheili.

He stood there for a moment of silent, both red visors widen in awe and surprised until finally gaining a grin of acknowledgement behind his helmet.

"And here I thought I was the one who was suppose to give out the lecture, heheh," He paused for a moment and formed a warming smile. "But never the less, thank you for offering me your point of view, it means a lot."

The Spartan grins and shrugs. "Anytime. It's the truth."


	6. Sword Practice

As months passed on, Auri has finally regained her strength to get back into the fight against both the savage Sangheili-likes beasts known as Vorahkheili's and the Human Supremacist P.M.C's swarming around the Planet. In other words, this world itself would eventually end up turning into a battlefield between the three factions wanting domination over it.

The Spartan stands in the armory, cup of coffee next to the muzzle of her sniper rifle as she disassembles the weapon and cleans it, humming to herself with the music in the background playing, suddenly starting off in an elegant theme of one of her favorite song until finally following the tome with her own voice. Little did she know, that she herself was being spectated by the very same Ultra who hid on one spot, listening to her voice that made his stomach end up having what they describe as butterfly effects.

_You're not alone, together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_  
_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late this could all disappear_  
_Before the door's closed and it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The Spartan pauses for a moment, taking in a few deep breaths and continued onward, while the Sangheili watched carefully. Hearing the voice of her singing somehow made his heart skip a few beats as she continued to sing, as far as he knows he suddenly found Auri's singing to be rather...soothing to his ears.

_La, la, da, da(x3)_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

After the song ended with Auri panting softly with a grin on her face, she eventually spots a familiar sight coming in through the armory with a rifle on his back, the very same black armored Sangheili that saved her life.

"Glad to see that your back at full strength Spartan." The Sangheili cheerfully said that caused the Spartan to flinch playfully, although he seems to have did find something off. "However I do apologize for not referring to your name. The means of being called a Spartan must be annoying by your standards."

Auri then gave the Sangheili a half grin and wipes off her rifle's scope. "It's fine. I don't mind it. It feels good to be able to get out and walk around. There's still a little stiffness but I'm better than I was a few weeks ago."

"Even so, I'm glad to know your feeling better than ever." The Sangheili gestured in response.

Auri nodded and picked up the barrel piece in one hand and a cleaning rag in the other. "What's up? Did your Clan find anything interesting?"

"In fact they did, we've discovered a way to sneak pass the enemy patrol and infiltrate straight into the heart of the P.M.C Fortress." The Elite informed the Spartan.

"Do they require our assistance?" She turned back around once her rifle is clean begins reassembling it with practiced ease.

"It'll take at least a small strike team to pull off Operation: Swift Flame, and we want you to be part of it as well." The Elite stated.

Auri inclines her head. "I'd be more than happy to help out. When do we leave?"

"In less than a week, with the Vorahkheili's at bay, that only leaves the P.M.C fortress as our only priority. We won't be needing to worrying about any interference in the mission." The Ultra armored Sangheili informed further more.

"Alright. Gives us time to prepare which is good." With the rifle now back to its normal state, Auri looked down the scope, aiming it at the ground and adjusts her scope.

"Although we'll have to pull it off efficiently. As far as I know, they've tripled their numbers since the last three months passed by. Our objective is to infiltrate and hack into their network system, recovering a data base that can give us some light up on what is it that these P.M.C bastards want with this planet." He said.

Auri looks up from the scope at the news and places the rifle on the table beside her. "Noesis will be able to help us out there. She's amazing at infiltrating enemy databases."

"Good, that'll give us a great advantage if we get cut off by Anti-Xeno sensors." The Ultra noted of the sensors design to pick up Alien tissues that'll set off the alarms when passing through.

The Spartan nods again. "Sounds like a plan. Radio me when you get ready to leave." She leans against the table and crosses her arms. "How've you been? Is anyone giving you a hard time aboard the ship?"

"Aside from the Spartan-IIII that goes by the name of DeMarco bragging about how tough he is, other than that the ship isn't so bad. Just a bit kinda smaller compared with my own. Could lessen up with that annoying Spartan constantly trying to get me to fight him." The Elite replied back to the Spartan while looking around the weaponry room.

"DeMarco huh?" She looks over at the non-com. "Don't worry too much about him. He's a bit of an asshole but... once you get to know him... he's alright. If he starts acting like that again, let me know and I'll talk to him."

"Or you could just let me bash in the face, heheh." He growled playfully with a wolfish grin forming behind his helmet.

The corner of the Spartan's face turns up in a grin. "No you're not going to bash one of my Spartans in the face," She says in a joking tone. "That's my job. Though... if he does hit first..."

"Heh, as you wish." The Elite chuckled while cracking his gauntlet knuckles.

She lets out a quiet laugh and shakes her head. "How's your team doing?"

"Same as always, Legion is still polishing his that Tank of his for the Operation, Vex and Zaro are already sparring with one another in hand to hand combat while Vanuux and Fang are modifying our all of our weapons. Other than that they're doing pretty fine." The Elite replied.

She nods. "That's good to hear. Do you think we'll be encountering the Vorahkheili during the Op?"

"So long as the UNSC Infinity and my Clan can hold them off, still I'm not so certain what we'll encounter inside the P.M.C fortress, after all they are known to be hoarding Forerunner Technology and there's a pretty good chance they'll be making weapons out of them for the next war to come, only this time its the P.M.C who are attacking and the Ex-Races of the Covenant that are about to be invaded."

"Sounds difficult," She replies to the Ultra, mulling it over. "But we can handle it. Thanks for letting me join the Op."

"Your Welcome, meet me at the training room whenever you have some time to be free." He finished, taking his leave and heading to the training room where the room was empty enough for him to focus on his own training.

"Gotcha. I'll be finished here in just a moment." She double checked to make sure her rifle was clean and ready for the next mission before placing it in her locker and heads out.

In a few minutes worth of waiting, Nova soon tilted his head towards Auri who was dressed in black military pants, a UNSC sweatshirt and black combat boots with her dog tags clanking together slightly as she heads over to the training room.

The walking giant watches for a bit and approaches closely towards her and eventually pauses, gripping hold of a hilt attache towards his leg.

"Catch Spartan!" He yelled out after tossing a handle which was almost much like an Energy Swords handle.

"Grip hold of the Energy Sword." The Ultra directed the Spartan.

When she did, the blade activated instantly and glowed hazel green than the usual whitish-blue. Auri did admit that the blade itself was truly beautiful to look at, yet dangerous to be touched with.

The Spartan examines the blade and nods. "Quite impressive," She says when she looks back at him. "What's with the change in color?"

But before she was given an answer from the Sangheili, he had eventually eventually activated his own Sword, that glowed deathly red while several of its sparks that danced like raging flames. He then begins to let loose a low growl while taking into his Sword stance.

Her eyes flit to the his blade and back to his face hidden behind his Ultra helmet.

"I hope you realize that I'm better with a gun than a blade other than my combat knife," She says, slight uneasiness tinging her tone.

"Its never too late to learn the ways of the Sword than you'd imagine." He said as he begins to circle towards Auri.

She nods. "You've got a point there." She steps into a defensive stance and her eyes track his movement, tensing up slightly from her own encounters with an energy sword.

_**(Fairy Tail Buck Thieves OST...)**_

"Good, seems to me that your all fired up. Very well than PREPARE YOURSELF!" The Elite eventually charges forward.  
She soon brings the blade up quickly to block his attack, grunting heavily due to the force that the Elite struck her with. She grits her teeth and jumps back away from him, whipping around to charge at full ferocity while trying to strike at him.

The Ultra however had only continue to laugh playfully while dodging her every attacks effortlessly, evading over her and slashing at her with his blade as sparks continue to flick intensely whenever each blade clashed with one another.

She blocks him as best she can, but even she had to admit that a force like this would have snapped a norm-no more like a war veteran ODST arm broken down like nothing. "Damn... You can move," she says through her teeth. "Pretty fast!"

"Years of training where during my time as a Golden Zealot of the New Order!" He speaks out while continuing to slash down at Auri with fast and efficient swings of his Sword.

She jumps back to dodge a swing. "I can tell!" She sidesteps around him and slashes at his side, yet the blade seemed a bit dull while realizing that it didn't cut through his shields.

"Haha, good very good. You would have ended a Sangheili Major with that kind of blow." The Elite chuckles.

All of a sudden, the Elite had just gripped hold of Auri's left arm that held the Sword.

Her eyes widen in shock and surprise. "The hell...?!" She whips her other elbow around to the right to hit him.

"Courtesy of having an augmented, enhance body." The Elite smirked behind his helmet.

She glares at him, with a determined expression on her face, and tries her best to twist out of his grip, but it was not enough to break free of his hand that bound her. "Yeah, I can yell."

The Elite eventually lets go of the Spartan, after giving her an effective round-house kick that would have been planted to her chest, luckily for her she was able to dodge and back away from the Elite while readying her Sword.

_**(End of Fairy Tail Buck Thieves OST...)**_

"Not bad Spartan." He admired while smiling.

Auri smiles a little and nods. "Thanks but I'm sure I have a lot to learn."

"You'll get the hang of it eventually," He said for a moment after tilting his head to Auri." That question you've asked me before, why these Swords are shaded in different colors? Would like to know why?" He asked the Spartan.

"Yeah." She nods and pushes a strand of hair back from her face.

"Very well than, The Sword you see in my hand that I myself bare with was once my mentor's own who used this blade before me and those before him. His name was Usku 'Rogamee and he is by far the reason why I've learned to fight well with the sword and understand the meaning of honor like no one else." The armored Sangheili explained softly about his time with his mentor.

A look of curiosity crosses Auri's face, but the Spartan remained in her position while not wanting to lower her guard to the Elite. "What was he like?"

The Ultra in black and red then paused his motioning form for a bit, moving backwards where only his back was visible to the Spartan after muttering a few words.

"The only person I could ever think of as a father." He stated.

Auri who had heard his words then lowers the blade in her hand, still watching the Elite. "He sounds like he was an amazing person to hold that kind of place with you."

"Indeed he was," He pauses, staring at the Hazel Green Energy Sword in Auri's hands. "Seeing you with that Sword in hand, reminds me of someone close..."

Auri glances at the blade then to him. "Who?"

"I once had a Human for a friend during my times in the Human/Covenant War, I first encountered her when she was just a POW after being discovered half-dead near one of our portable Spire's that we've stationed on the first Halo Ring. We eventually began trading both our cultural ways towards one another. And eventually became close friends..." The Ultra shared his past moments with the Spartan.

Auri deactivates the sword and listened carefully, curious about what he was telling her. "What was she like, this...Spartan you've known?"

The Elite too had eventually deactivated his own blade. Feeling a throbbing pain enter into his heart. "She was...by far the first person I've had the privilege to have known, who accepted as a friend even if I wasn't one of her own. And so on," The Elite said while walking close to the Spartan. "From the very day we've first met, she was my '_Shirilai_'..."

Auri narrows her eyes slightly at the word. "What does that translate into? Partner?" She guesses with a nervous giggle.

He replies, only by telling by the sound of his voice, it was somewhat heartbroken. "A friend who has died in battle." He mutters in sadness, causing the Spartan to gasp softly. "That Blade you have in your hand is all I have in memory of Alice Atreyu, my '_Shirilai_'..."

"Huh? I... Oh..." The Spartan looks down at the hilt and then returns her gaze back to the Elite, who remained in his spot. "I'm sorry," She said softly.

The Elite stood there before sighing rather deeply in deep depression as if he was having problems on answering back to Auri, standing in the same spot while being completely silent as well as staring at the ground due to having a painful grief of loosing his friend.

Auri just stared at this Elite with sadness overwhelming her. In all her life of having being near around these proudful race of warriors who charged into the fields of battle without a single thought, never in her entire life had she ever seen this Elite so broken down over the lost for a Human. Whoever this Spartan was, she must have been rather important in his life if he is to be in this sort of state. Just by looking at him in those state, she too had felt her heart broke a bit of seeing the Sangheili's sadness.

Without thinking, she had allowed her instincts to take over for the moment as she begins to approach closer to the Sangheili side, taking very light steps in hope of not disturbing him, and hesitantly wraps her own small hand around his metallic clawed own with several strands of her hair clouding her eyes.

The Ultra flinches for a moment, but remained at ease by her touch that made contact with the metallic surface of his gauntlet hand. Staring at the young Spartan with his red visors looking right back at her as if they were searching through her soul...

"Sorry... I understand what you're going through. Losing someone close to you is... not easy. She sounds like she was an amazing woman. Wish I could've met her. I am sorry for your loss." She whispered sadly, revealing her ocean like orbs.

"She was indeed...an amazing Human was gladly fortunate to have met a long time ago." The Elite finished, placing his razor clawed hand on the hand Auri had on his first one.

Little did they realize that the two had been a bit too close and had eventually broken off while keeping a distance from one another, completely flushed on both their cheeks. As a few seconds past by, Auri soon turns her attention back at the Elite

The Spartan smiles a bit and nods. "Would you like to continue our duel?"

"Perhaps another day." He said, placing the his own blade between his leg.

"Alright," she replies nodding and hands him the hilt. "Thank you for the duel. It was a lot fun."

"I'll admit that it too was fun to enjoy, but I believe that this could be the start of a new era for all in the galaxy," The Elite said before placing the other hilt back onto his other leg and making his way towards the exit, only to have a quick pause before turning back to the female Human. "I believe you haven't heard of my name yet have you Spartan, or Auri am I correct?" The Elite gestured with a question.

The Four looks back over at him. "No I haven't. I may have forgotten to ask you what it was." She replies.

"Very well then, I think its time I'd do so," He said before turning around to meet her eye to visor. "You can call me Nova, I'll be seeing you one week ahead Auri." Nova said right after taking metallic like steps out of the training room.

She smiles at the Sangheili while watching him take his leave. "Until then, Nova," She replies nodding.


	7. Living Among Legends

_**(Sorry for the sudden halt of the story, been having a case of writer black but its now been resolves.**_

As a week passes by on the Planet occupied in a warzone, the Spartan Auri had just spotted Nova's Phantom ascending close to the UNSC Infinity as the Energy Shields deactivated and allowed clearance for the Pilot operating the custom black and red Phantom to dock. Aboard the Phantom, Nova had eventually spotted Auri awaiting for him.

"I take it that this is the Spartan-IIII you encountered I presumed?" The cyber-like voice came behind the Sangheili's back.

With a little turn to the Elites head to find where the source of the voice, he eventually saw his comrade Legion entering with his Brute Spiker lowered and both weapons of a Grenade Launcher and modified Focus rifle were placed behind his back.

"Yeah, that's her. And she is by far an extroardinaring Human indeed.." Nova replied to the Cyborg Spartan.

"Funny, never would of that you'd been able to make friends with the UNSC Infinity, haven't been on this ship for a long time." Legion stated while looking around the insides of the massive ship.

"You've been here on this ship before?" Nova wondered, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Yes, however it hasn't been fully completed since it was still in progress during the Human/Covenant War. And now here I am, standing inside in the belly of the beast." The Spartan replied.

"I see." Nova answered back, turning his attention back to the female Spartan-IIII.

"Tell me Nova, what made you to allow her join us?" Legion wondered, tilting his Gunginr helmet to the same direction Nova was looking at.

"Perhabs...this is the beginning of my reconsciliation." Nova answered.

"Reconsciliation, eh," Legion said right after pausing, making his way besides Nova. "I just hope that reconciliation doesn't get you kill, otherwise I'd be coming for your hinge-head Elite ass in the afterlife."

Nova had only chuckled, understanding full well of how concern any of his Clan individuals would worry of him, after all he himself was the leader of the mercenary Clan. If he were to die, then the L.A.C would fall apart bit by bit.

"That I won't be able to promise." Nova joked, causing the Spartan to sigh in annoyance.

Auri was somewhat excited to be assisting Nova as well as his men on the Operation that will take place at the P.M.C Fortress. The Phantom had eventually entered and began docking on a aircraft platform whilst activating a lift, sending down Nova, another Spartan with a robotic arm known as Legion.

And two other individual's that she hasn't heard of during the brief with the Elite. One Sangheili Ultra about a few inches shorter than Nova but bigger than the Spartans with total opposite colors white and blue and did not have the razor clawed gauntlet as Nova did, while the other was a Spartan-III with a Mark-VI clad in blue and white. The only ones that weren't present was Vex, Fang, Vanuux and Zaro. The Spartan walks over to them with her helmet tucked under her arm and her sniper rifle and assault rifle clipped to her back.

"Hey Nova." She said with a friendly tone, nodding to the Sangheili's Mercenary team of Elite Soldiers.

"Its good to see you once again Auri." The Elite with his Assault Rifle lowered, a smiling behind his helmet while his comrades stood behind him.

The Spartan grinned softly and nodded. "Likewise, Commander Nova." Her blue eyes flit over to his teammates, holding out her hand towards her team. "Spartan Commander Rachel Auri. Pleasure to meet you."

"I suppose I'll will be taking the introductions first strike," The Cyborg-like Spartan chuckled darkly, making his way towards Auri while shaking her hand with his robotic own. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Legion."

And then the other Spartan appeared the first clad in blue and white. "Names Connor, but most of my friends call me Wolf, oh and the big guy back there names Psycho. He's not use to introductions."

The Elite clad in white and blue simply huffed in reply.

She nods. "Pleasure to meet you. I assume we'll be heading out soon?"

"The operation begins now, hop aboard the Phantom. We've got an L.A.C Covenant Super Carrier to meet up with. From there we'll brief you of how the operation will go." Nova said, turning towards the Phantom as the others followed, including Auri as well as they hovered straight into the funnel of the Phantom whilst the insides weren't as purple as she assumed but more redder.

The Phantom had eventually rose enough altitude and passed through the built in Energy Barrier and made its distance away from the Infinity as they ascended into the dark void of space where not far, lurked a large crimson Covenant Super Carrier with a fire as its emblem.

"Admiring our custom Phantom?" Nova said, slowly coming out of the shadows while making his way by her side.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." She looked over at Nova and lowered her weapon. "Not every day you get to travel in one of these drop ships."

"Heh, quite understandable since I assume that you've had your fair share of always getting shot by these in your younger times." He said, cracking his gauntlet knuckles with a soft chuckle.

"Heheh, your right about that." She laughed softly, the Spartan Commander smiling a little behind her helmet. Now averting her eyes towards the Sangheili. "So what is our plan for this Op?"

"We'll brief of you about the Operation soon, for now enjoy the right until we get there." The Elite Ultra clad in black and red assured.

The Four nodded while clipping her rifle to her back. "Alright then. Sounds good to me."

Both the Human and the Sangheili had stand in their exact spots, sitting in silence as they watched through the window where they've gotten a clear view of '_The Rising Flame_' deactivating its Plasma Shields. Allowing clearance for the Phantom to dock inside. The Spartan-IV Auri too must admit that this Super Carrier is by far much larger than she had expected, and could possibly be even larger than the UNSC Infinity itself. The very inside itself was truly massive enough to at least fit an entire city as well, while crowding with many life in its massive interior.

"This is a very impressive warship you have here. Think you'd be able to give me tour when the Op's over?" She asked jokingly, though there was curiosity in her tone. Softly gazing around the massive ships inside, spotting at least several Pelicans and Phantoms with the emblem of a fire embedded on their tail-side.

"So long as Oswald doesn't mess it up as always..." Legion mumbled as they caught glimpse of a person with an ODST helmet who was assisting on diagnosing some of the Warthogs parked in the Vehicle depot with Kig-Yar and Unggoy operators.

Auri glances back at Legion, a questioning look in her gaze. "What happened with him?"

"This here is Oswald, who has a habit of having an unfortunate-" Before Wolf could say the last of his explanation were cut off after a Warthog pumping out fumes of smoke from behind that catches over the unfortunate man.

Auri jumps slightly and gasps. "Oh shit! Uh... Does someone have a fire extinguisher... or... or something?" She looked around.

"I-I'm okay. I'm doing fi-oh god there goes my conscious...," Oswald stated while walking towards them with a wobbly movement as if he was about to collapse but eventually falls onto he floor while twitching. "Help..."

The Cyborg Spartan sighed in annoyance. "Oh for the love of gods, I'll take care of this, I'll see you all at the command room." He groaned in annoyance as he sludge Oswald onto his shoulders while making his way.

"I guess this is where we separate for the time being, hey Nova. Why don't you be a gentlemen and take the girl for a walk if you know what I mean." The Spartan clad in blue smirk evilly behind his helmet as his Sangheili companion Psycho snickered.

The compliment left by the Spartan, had only left Nova to give out a low and threatening growl at the two individuals making their leave.

Auri raises an eyebrow behind her visor at him.

"Is that, ah, ODST going to be alright though? He did catch on fire annnnnd this happens on a daily basis doesn't it?" She crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, he tends to make it through these kind of situations." Nova assured the Spartan-IV.

She nods, still a little unsure. "Right... So, uh, tour?" She clasps her hands in front of her and shrugs at him.

"Try to keep up with me, its a pretty big ship and is pretty easy to get lost." Nova stated while making his way through a large hallway with Auri rushing towards behind the Elite.

After passing through the incredibly long hallway, Auri's eyes grew wide of astonishment. Turning her head towards the attention of Humans, Elites, hell even once enemies Brutes and many, MANY more species that were once part of the Covenant were now present on this ship. Each of which were minding their own business without any tensions between the species as if it was mundane to them. Seeing how they tend to each other, enjoying their moments with laughter as well as sparring in good brawls with one another.

As well as several Engineers began diagnosing with several Human and Elite specialized techs assisting them while large groups of Hunters were porting heavy crates into the weaponry room with Drones flying from one place to another with Elite Rangers flying beside them.

The Spartan shook her head at the surroundings around her position with the large Sangheili walking beside her form, watching the many species of crew members pass by her with waves of their own. She eventually returned the gesture back of flashing her hands up at them, now averting her gaze back at the L.A.C Commander.

"Needless to say, I am quite impressed." She said, still amazed at to how everyone on the large ship cooperated with each other.

"That's the exact same expression I first had when I joined the L.A.C." Nova exampled while continuing their path towards the briefing room.

The Spartan laughs playfully, turning her attention away from Nova. "I can't blame you there." She replies to Nova as she followed him into the briefing room.

As soon as they entered into the briefing room in a few seconds, the Sangheili Nova had eventually stopped dead on his tracks for unknown reasons. Suddenly beginning to scan the very front path that he was about to take. As if something was in his way.

Auri stops a couple inches away from bumping into Nova.

"Nova...?" She glances around at him.

The Ultra had eventually smacked his left arm to an invisible force that eventually crashed to the ground, seeing as it began to shimmer to reveal a Sangheili Spec-Ops clad in silver and teal.

The Spec-Op had eventually began rubbing its head until surprisingly sounding much like a female. "Ow,ow,ow,ow...man, not again..."

Nova sighed. "This is by far the seventh time you've tried to be stealthy around me Caida, just give it up."

"As if that'd stop me Uhzy-Woozy!" The female Elite snickered, causing a tick sign to form over Nova's head.

Auri narrows her eyes at the two Sangheili. "Seventh time?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"This here, is a friend of mine who has just been cloned from another individual I've known as a friend." Nova introduced the Spec-Op who had gotten back on her feet.

"Eyoo!" The Elite female said cheerfully.

"Ahh elloo! We've been expecting you! I myself am a genetic clone of Raida 'Zellum DNA cells! Pleasure to meet as well for you may call me Caida 'Zellum. And this here is our L.A.C Clan leader Uhzy-Woozy!" The Elite continues to snickers.

A grin slowly forms on the Spartan's face, crossing her arms and gives the Sangheili a sly look of having one of her eyebrows raised.

"Uhzy-Woozy, huh?" She said slyly, raising an eyebrow behind her visor.

Nova tilts his head away of embarrassment of having a very awkward nickname.

"Ahhh...looks likes Uhzy-Woozy is a bit shy." The Elites snicker grew louder.

"Shut it Spec-Op." Nova said as he and Auri passes by.

The Spartan Auri had eventually let out a soft laugh. "I think it's kinda cute." She teases, still giving out a sly look.

Nova had turned his head away with a soft grown leaving his mandibles, the Elites large muzzle completely flustered in purple due to the blood flowing into his cheeks.

This action that the Sangheili was giving out was just too much for the Spartan to hold back, now busting up a long laugh. "Sorry, I had to."

"Lets make our way to the briefing room." Nova said while growling with a hint of embarrassment still lingering within his tone that eventually caused Auri to let out yet another chuckle.

As soon as they entered into the briefing room, they have already notice that the Cyborg-Spartan Legion, the Spartan clad in blue and white Wolf and Psycho the Ultra were already in their seats of both human/covenant models where they began exchanging jokes with one another in a friendly matter. From there Auri once again spots another Spec-Op, the only difference is that it had the exact colors as Legions own.

"Wait, wait wait! I've got a good joke! Why did the Moa itself crossed the ship!?" Wolf said excitedly.

The Cyborg Spartan sighed in annoyance. "I can't tell the fact if your a Spartan or a child Wolf, that joke is by far the most oldest thing in the book to come up with." He then turned his attention towards the other Spec-Op. "And Shenko, don't you dare finish that joke up.

It was than that the Spec-Op had a wolfish grin behind his helmet, causing Legion to form a tick sign over his Gungnir helmet that kept on flashing.

"You...wouldn't...DARE!" Legion spoke with a warning tone.

"To get to the flight deck..." As soon as the Spec-Op had just finished it, the other two of Wolf and Psycho began to laugh comically.

"By gods I damn you all to the deepest pits of hell." Legion cursed before face-palming his helmet.

"And let that be a reminder to start eating my Chicken Souffle." The Spec-Op reminded Legion who had just slammed his own head to the table.

"And yet that Chicken Souffle tasted more like crap than the usual delight, quit trying to pretend being a Chef Shenko! Your much better at doing Stealth tactics than mundane cooking." Nova called out behind the Spec-Op as he and the others turned to see Nova and Auri entering.

"Everyone's a critic around here you know." The Spec-Op gestured with a soft huffed, eventually tilting his head towards the Spartan-IV behind Nova. "And I'm going to assume that she's the Spartan that's about to join us in the mission.

"Yes." Nova answered back as the Spec-Op made his way towards Auri.

"Names Shenko 'Ras'Skar. Pleasure to have you in this Operation with us." Shenko introduced himself while forwarding his hand towards Auri's own.

The Spartan grins behind her visor as she tries to not laugh at the other members, nodding as she shakes the hand of the Sangheili known as Shenko's. "Commander Rachel Auri. Pleasure to meet you."

Little did she know that Shenko had just moved his head even closer to the point where his face was almost too close towards her visor. And as for the Spartan, she blinked none-stop and shifts back a little in surprise of the Sangheili's sudden action towards her.

"Um... Can I...? Is there something on my visor or... something?" Auri asks, her eyes flitting between Nova and Shenko.

Shenko merely smirked behind his helmet. "You know, for a Human your not that bad lookin." The Elite chuckled.

"I... Ah... Thank you...?" She turns her helmet slightly to the side, watching him. "How did you...? Can you see through my visor?" She asked, giving out a narrowed fraction.

"Built in Promethean Vision, and I must say you have an extraordinary Human fra-" Someone had evenutally cut him off.

"SHUT IT YOU DAMN PLAYBOY!" Nova roared, slamming his gauntlet fist to Shenko's face.

The Four's face turns bright red and she glances away, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well then... If I catch him trying to pick the lock on my room or something, you don't mind if I punch him, do you?"

"Permission granted Commander Auri. But that'll have to wait, its time that we'd explain the situation of how the mission will go." Nova intervened as he stand in front of the squad.

"Do tell me that its worth our time, last mission ended up being a mess thanks to Legions little tank problem back at Planet Felrox-III." Shenko sighed while memorizing their last mission.

"I'll have to agree with Shenko on this. Your certain that your tank won't try to take us out for mistaking us as Insurrectionists." Psycho growled uncomfortably.

"She's back to full recovery and do be aware that she's the very one who's gotta carry each of your scaly hides and asses back and forth over and over when finishing a mission!" Legion retorted.

"But I'm not scaly Legion." Wolf protested with a straight face, that eventually caused a tick sign to appear over Legion.

"Ugh-Nevermind." The Cyborg Spartan facepalmed himself.

Wolf had eventually turned to where Nova was. "So what's the Objective Nova?"

"Its a four-way contract to say the least Wolf. Two rescue operation, one extraction attempt and last being a target prep for termination. How does that sound boys? And to makes things better is the fact that the extraction won't be that much of a problem with Auri's AI to assist us." Nova finished informing his men, leaving Legion to wonder.

"Depends on just who the target is and the two rescue operation." Legion wondered.

Nova then continued on. "Alright, right now we've got ourselves a Human P.M.C General named Dreman Barthonoly who's on our L.A.C wanted list, apparently he's conducting experiments on local Human woman from several corners of the universe, there's no doubt that he's using these woman to in an attempt to make more P.M.C Sprinters."

"Wouldn't be the first coming from that the first asshole who left me to die and turned me into this." Legion said with tenseness coursing in each word that he muttered out, his mechanical hand now turning into a fist.

"You'll get your chance Legion when we ever encounter Dalton again, I'm sure of it. But for now our first attempt is to secure the Human's before any of them are turned into mindless puppets." Nova said.

"And what about the other individual?" Wolf asked Nova.

"Apparently its one of our own." Nova answered.

"Oh no, don't tell me that it was Dante who got captured again!" Legion groaned, causing Nova to take a deep sigh.

"Well the answer wouldn't surprise you, given the fact that Spartan-III Dante "_Jake Anderson_" was once again...captured." Nova finished.

Most of the men in the room groaned in annoyance.

"By god, this is the sixth time that we've had to save his sorry hide again!" Legion groaned.

"It be easier if we'd just shoot his ass a bit as a reminder." Shenko grinned behind his mask.

"Hey, he might get caught a lot but he gets the job done." Wolf protested against Shenko.

"Whatever." Shenko muttered out of his mandibles.

"Legion, would you care to the honors of loading up the data on what we know so far about the fortress?" Nova requested.

"Right away." Legion obeyed, walking close towards a nearby Holo-Corder.

By slipping the chip into the cockpit of the Holo-Corder, it eventually showed up a clear image of a thermo-holographic projector of what appears to be the enemy P.M.C Fortress heavily fortified with Anti-Air turrets on each tower of the fortress with Sentry cannons as a fail-safe and with parked UNSC Vehicles from Mongoose to Falcon with each having the emblem of the P.M.C. And just outside the barracks was a shooting range were private P.M.C Troopers shooting down holographic Sangheili targets with standard DMR Model's with laser point attachments and automatic Assault Rifles with grenade launcher attachments at the bottom of the rifles barrel.

"So, here's the Fortress." Nova stated.

"Anti Air Guard Towers, Machine Gun Nests, thirty seven-foot tall wall and a whole lot of bad guys." Wolf said while noting every part of the base.

"Seems good enough for me and Shenko." Legion chuckled with Shenko joining in, their fists bumping with each other.

"So how will we get inside the base?" Shenko wondered.

"We won't, but she will." Nova said, causing the men to turn their attention towards Auri.

Her eyes flit over to them but then move back to the holo, studying it.

"I can get over the wall," She says watching it. "Once up there, I can create a distraction and find a door to let you guys in. I can move in there fast and quietly. They won't know what hit them."

Eventually both Shenko and Nova had exchanged glances. "We have...a better alternative..."

The Four looks over at them with a raised eye brow. "What's your plan?" She asked.

"Shenko, bring in the Holo-Skin prototype." Nova requested Shenko who grinned.

"I thought you'd never say so, be right back." Shenko said right after making his way towards another room.

By the time he came back, on one side he was carrying between his arm was a small-narrow like device that glowed white. He then proceeded closer behind Auri while implanting the device into her armor.

Auri glances over her shoulder at him and tries to not move too much. "What is that?"

"A little something to help you blend it with the crowd, now hold still. I'm still re configuring it into the armor, that way you'll be able to activate by will." Shenko defined a bit of the device after finally finishing.

The Spec-Op had eventually returned back towards his seat with a triumphant grin. Auri soon turned her glance towards the corner of her HUD where a new update was currently loading into her armor with a indicator flashing blue.

"Go ahead, try it out." Shenko encouraged Auri.

When she tested out, her entire figure had eventually began to shift a bit and every part of her body shift from steel and blue to a more greenish and brown done. Somewhat close to that of a P.M.C. And when she glanced towards a nearby mirror, she was somewhat shock and surprise that her entire armor had eventually shape to that of a P.M.C Commander.

She examines her reflection. "Wow... This is... very impressive. Wow... Yeah, this will definitely help out."

"With this, you'll be able to have full access into their base without any suspicions noticing your true identity. By now you'll go as Rosavelt Peregine and you won't have worry about having to deal with the original Rosavelt, her retirement came a bit too early." Nova chuckled turned his glance back at the Holo-Corder, using his finger to move it towards site C.

"Site C, this here will be our Drop Zone." Nova stated as indicator ODST Pods began flashing.

The Four nodded once. "If you can, send me her file so I'll get to know who she was."

"Will do. You will be dropped off near their base by one of my Phantoms that will include a Warthog with one of their emblems on it. While my myself and my men will be deployed through ODST Drop Pods. From there, we will get to the pumping station where we can sneak pass in." Nova instructed.

"Won't the P.M.C notice our pods." Legion wondered.

"Not unless you've reconfigured them with Active Camo." Shenko corrected.

"Ooohhhh!" Both Legion and Wolf said in unison.

"There is also another spot that the P.M.C won't bother on checking, a suitable place to deploy your Tank Legion and Psycho's Wraith." Nova remarked.

"Good. Although she does have a few bugs going on but she'll do." The Cyborg Spartan chuckled.

"I couldn't agree more." Psycho whispered while chuckling as well.

"And once we're inside the Fortress, then what?" Wolf asked.

"I'll go after the Human General, you will go and find Dante while Shenko will locate the woman. Leaving Auri to extract the P.M.C Battle Net through their Data Room as well as supporting us of deactivating Xeno-Sensors." Nova said while glancing at the P.M.C Fortress.

"By the time all of you are done with your tasks, Psycho and I should arrive near the entrance of the Fortress." Legion assured with Psycho by his side.

"And that my friends, is how the fun begins." Psycho smirked behind his Ultra helmet.

"Both Legion and Psycho will provide us with cover, while we escort the woman and Dante as well as the data out of the Fortress. It'll be a long run but we'll be able to manage it. Gentlemen," He paused for a bit, glancing at Auri. "And lady, let '_Operation-Swift Flame begin_'."


End file.
